Hurricane Bella
by Unwearied Sorrow
Summary: A girl with a destructive behavior. A man, who sings to horses and whose calm washes over her like the sea. A Bella/Jasper story. Au-all human, ooc. 18  only. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Warning: This story is rated M so 18 and over only.**

**

* * *

**

Hurricane Bella

My head was spinning as I rode his cock up and down, up and down. I was so high and drunk that I hardly felt anything and it was annoying the shit out of me. I leaned forward and let my hands rest on the desert floor to steady myself as I slammed down harder, the guy under me moaned. _Fuck, why can't I feel?_ Like a crazy woman I started jumping on his dick as fast as I could, screaming out of sheer frustration. He came with a grunt and I quickly pulled his dick out of me and stood up, still unsatisfied.

No one could satisfy me, no one had ever been able to. I looked down on the guy, I really had worn him out, poor boy, I hoped that I hadn't scared him away from sex, sex could be really good; or so I've heard.

I straitened my skirt but left the panties lying in the sand, dirty panties weren't my style.

I looked around me, I had no memory of how I gotten here but I vaguely recognize where I was, but then again, I was so pissed I could be in Alaska for all I knew.

On unsteady legs I started walking in the direction of where I lived, my ridiculously high heels wobbling as I went.

The Arizona sun had just risen and the heat was already starting to bother me, I put on my cheap sunglasses to protect my eyes. I always bought cheap shit, it's not that I didn't have money; my aunt Stella, whom I lived with, is preposterously rich. I just don't see the point in spending a ridiculous amount of money on designer things when the low-priced stuff is just as good.

The walk took hours and when I finally reached my aunt's house I felt like crap, I was coming down from my high and I was coming down hard. I was also hung over and dehydrated, all I wanted to do was drink a shitload of water and then crash but my dear aunty had other things in mind.

Her house was what people would call beautiful, a light brown, 2 story house, with a shining driveway and too many fucking lights to light up the front yard at dark. I hated it, who in the hell needed five bedrooms and four bathrooms? Not her, she had been living alone in this place until I had been dumped on her doorstep.

She was sitting on her intolerably clean white, leather couch that she insisted upon calling a sofa, not couch, and she made it very clear that I had to call it a sofa as well, who the fuck cares? The bitch looked at me with stern eyes. _O fuck_, I wouldn't be getting any sleep soon which irritated me; I was so tired it felt like I would pass out any minute.

"We need to talk" my aunt said with a harsh voice.

"Cant it wait, I really need to get some sleep" I slurred.

"This is the last drop Isabella, I have warned you time and time again that I would grow tired of your behavior, the drinking, the boys, the late nights and God knows what else. I am so tired of being worried all the time. You're like a hurricane, you destroy and destroy, nothing good ever comes out of you. I can't take it anymore, I don't know to what to do."

"You could just let me be, I can take care of myself." I said and started walking to my bedroom. She always did this, she always told me how tired she was of me and most of the time she threatened to send me away, but she never did. I wasn't her problem and she knew it, I just lived in her house until I was old enough to move out and soon I would be 18 and could get the fuck out of here.

I entered my bedroom and quickly laid down on my bed not even bothering to change my clothes. It felt heavenly and I was soon asleep but as always sleep betrayed me and pulled me in to the same nightmares that always haunted me.

* * *

It was dinnertime when I finally felt good enough to drag myself out of bed. I took a long steaming hot shower, brushed my teeth and changed my clothes before I walked downstairs to eat something.

When I entered the kitchen my aunt was there talking quietly on the phone but she hung up as soon as she saw me.

"I have already eaten but I saved some for you, it's in the fridge, would you like me to heat it up?" she said but started to heat the food before I had time to answer.

She, being nice, she was never nice; fucking never. I learned early on in life that the only time people are kind is when they can get something out of it. The change in my aunt's behavior unnerved me.

I tried to eat the food she put in front of me but my stomach was protesting every bite. She, drumming the kitchen table with her manicured nails didn't help the matter. I needed a smoke and I needed it bad.

I pushed away my food and looked at her, waiting for her to say what she clearly wanted to say and after what felt like eternity she finally said it.

"Isabella, if you don't straighten up your act, right this instant, I have no choice but to send you away. Now, I have talked to a friend of mine"

She paused when she heard me groan. I started hitting my head on the table; I so didn't need this shit! Yea, my aunt had said many things to me, hoping that I would start to act better but never before had she 'talked to a friend', I knew that I wouldn't like what she were about to say.

"Stop, Isabella, stop, you might hurt the table!" O, yes, I might hurt the table, never mind my head, stupid menopausal cow.

I did as she said and she continued, "As I said, I have talked to a friend and she would love for you to come stay with her. She is a lovely woman, she is married, has two children and she lives in Texas! I think it would be good for you to get out of here for a while."

I snorted, like she cared, she only wanted to be rid of me.

"I don't want to force you to move there if you don't want to but if you so much as take one step out of line, you will be on the earliest plane to Texas. That means that you have to go school and come home right after, do your homework and stay out of trouble."

I sat there, gaping at her as she wiggled her finger at me like she was scolding a child. There is no way I'm going to move, and to Texas of all places, Texas? No chance in hell.

"I'll be good." I said with a small voice, feeling defeated. How was I suppose to be good? Me, the one everybody called crazy Izzy, the maniac Bella, I was too fucked up to be even remotely good.

My aunt nodded her head ones and I quickly ran up stairs to look for my Marlboro reds. For some reason I found them under my bed and as soon as I had them in my hands I threw open the door to my balcony and lit a cigarette. I inhaled deeply and as soon as the smoke entered my lungs I calmed down. I could do this, I could be good.

Who the fuck am I kidding, my mother is in a fucking loony bin, my dad are in prison, and I'm just as fucked in the head as they are.

Life had been good until Renee, my mother, got sick. After three years of living with a mentally sick mother they took her away from me. I was forced to live with Charlie, my father, in a shitty little town called Forks. Charlie was a drunk, a fucking angry drunk. _No Bella don't think about it!_ But it was too late, memories came crushing down on me so hard that I fell to my knees.

I forced myself up from the floor and wiped the unwelcomed tears away from my face as I grabbed the vodka bottle I had hidden in my room.

I drank the vodka like I was a woman without water in the desert, and it wasn't long before I was so drunk that I couldn't tell you which way was up and which way was down.

* * *

I was sitting in a plane on my way to Texas; where I was suppose to live with Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme Cullen. To say that Aunt Stella had been angry when she found me passed out in my room was an understatement. I had gotten so drunk that I had trashed everything in my room, even the porcelain doll that my grandmother had given me as a child, but I was passed caring. Really, wasn't my punishment a little to exaggerated? Sending me to live with people I had never met, this was fucking bad.

I had refused, of course, but my aunt didn't care. She was probably glad that I was finally out of her house, she never did like me.

I looked at the person sitting next to me with irritation, it was an old man and he was sleeping, his snoring was driving me insane. I hated flying.

I was relieved when the plane landed but the feeling was short lived as I remembered that in a few minutes I was about to meet the Cullen couple, whoever they were.

When I got out of the plane I started to get nervous, _fuck I need to smoke._

I walked out of the airport and looked around for the people who were suppose to pick me up, they weren't hard to find. A short girl with spiky, black hair, held an absurdly large poster with 'Isabella Swan' written on it. The girl had a big smile on her face but the guy standing next to her was scowling, they were both incredibly beautiful. Beside them stood what I presumed to be Esme and Carlisle Cullen, they were even more beautiful then their children.

I felt out of place as I looked at them, they looked like the perfect family.

I took a deep breath before I walked up to them, making sure that I was smiling my sweetest smile.

"Hi, I'm Bella" I said with as much enthusiasm I could muster, which wasn't much.

The short girl jumped right up to me and gave me a surprisingly strong hug, forgetting about the poster she had been holding, it fell down on top of the sour looking boy's head.

"Alice!" He yelled.

"Sorry" She said without looking sorry at all, "I'm Alice and we are going to be the best of friends, I just know it!" She squealed without letting me go.

"Let Bella breath Alice" Carlisle said and she reluctantly let go "Hello, I'm Carlisle and the girl that just attacked you is my daughter Alice, this is my son Edward and this is my beautiful wife Esme" He said gesturing to each person as he said it.

"It's so nice to finally meet you Bella" Esme said giving me a hug, _what is it with the women in this family and hugging?_

"It's nice to meet you too Mrs. Cullen" I said, how the fuck was I going to be able to play the role of a good, little girl?

"O, please call me Esme! You're practically family now!"

Inside I huffed, family? I'd fuck a stick before I'd become a part of a picture perfect family that probably said thanks on thanksgiving. No sir, my thanksgivings were celebrated with the things I really was thankful for, like little magic pills, men with tongue piercings, booze, my tits. Yeah, my tits are superb with fuck awesome talents, suck it bitches.

Edward didn't even acknowledge my presence, _fine by me_, he looked like a stuck-up, a hot stuck-up with sex hair and a body to die for but still an arrogant stuck-up. Perhaps if he got laid he would stop scowling, _maybe I could fuck him?_ He didn't look at me, he simply turned around to where a silver Volvo was parked and entered the driver seat, I smiled. He would be a fun challenge, _no Bella, bad, bad Bella; you are supposed to be good!_

"O Bella, don't mind my brother, he's a jerk. Come on, I'll sit with you in mom and dad's car, we can talk about shopping" Alice said.

_O my_, I had barley been here for more than a minute and I already wanted to run away, couldn't she just be quiet? My head hurt.

Sensing my distress Carlisle intervened "Alice, ride back with Edward and let Bella have some rest."

Alice pouted at Carlisle but did as she was told. What a good girl, I didn't belong here.

Soon we were pulling up at a white, three story house; it looked like Tara in Gone with the wind but simpler somehow. Esme and Carlisle had been quiet the hole ride here, well Esme did try to ask me questions but quickly gave up when she noticed that I wouldn't answer. Fuck I needed a cig, thank god Alice didn't ride with us, I swear I would have lit one up right there in the car.

Esme forced Edward to help carry my luggage to my room, he wasn't happy. My new room was big, way too big, with a big widow with a view of a lake, a big freaking window but no balcony, just my luck. At least I had my own bathroom…

"So, what do you think?" Esme asked me sweetly, nobody and I mean nobody can be that sweet all the time, I was really looking forward to see her mask drop. Well, as long as it wasn't me who made it drop.

"It's really beautiful, thank you Esme."

"Well, I'll let you get settled in. I'm down stairs if you need me." And then she left.

Thank you baby Jesus or the Buddha man or whatever. I quickly closed the door behind her and ran to my bags that Edward had put beside my bed. Cigarettes, cigarettes, cigarettes, yes, my Marlboro reds, a piece of nicotine heaven. Lighter, lighter, fuck me upside down I have no lighter and something told me that no one in this 'say thanks on thanksgiving' family smoked. Well, maybe sully boy but I didn't want to ask him only so he could to run and tell mommy E and daddy C.

I hid some cig's in my bra and walked down stairs, maybe I could find some fire in the kitchen but o no, no such luck.

"Bella sweetheart, do you need anything, are you hungry?" Esme asked, she looked like a damned stepford wife standing in the kitchen cooking in high heels and wearing a god awful flowery apron.

"No thanks Esme, I really feel like getting some air, is it ok if I go for a walk?" I asked, I can't believe I'm asking permission to go on a stupid walk. I rolled my eyes at myself.

"Sure just don't walk too far and don't be out to long or I'll be worried."

"Eh, yea, not too late, got it."

So now I was stuck outside, I'm no Elizabeth Bennet, I'm not 'fond of walking' all over the place, especially a deserted place with noting to look at except for trees, grass and more trees. The worst part was that I could feel the cigarettes in by bra. I stopped and looked around me, there were sticks lying under a huge red oak, or at least I think it was an oak and it looked like it was red. Humans discovered fire, right?

I sat down under the tree and picked up a stick, I was getting aggravated, I badly needed a smoke. But how in hell does one start a fire with nothing but a sick? With my luck I would probably set the ground on fire and I was pretty certain that I needed to make the stick in to some sort of a bow and also make a nest of some kind. If my memory served me correctly I also needed to make a fireboard, fuck this. I threw away the stick and continued walking.

Walking was at least better than being stuck in an unknown house with strangers that was supposedly friends with dear aunty Stella. Trees, wonderful and would you look at that, more trees. There was no strait road, I kept on walking even though I had to jump a lot and even do a bit of climbing. If I walked far enough maybe I could find a real road and hitch a ride and get away from this god forsaken place. When I had walked what must have been for at least three hours I saw a field with horses in it. Real life horses! Being a city girl and all I had never seen a horse in real life.

Normally I wouldn't give a damn but you try to be as bored and tired and in need of a cigarette as much as I am and not jump for joy at the sight of horses.

When I got closer I could hear somebody playing a guitar, intrigued I walked to where the sound was coming from.

There on the ground in front of the field with horses sat a man (or boy I couldn't tell, his back was to me) making the most beautiful sound I ever heard. He hadn't noticed me yet so I sat down as well and just listened, soon the song changed and he started singing. His voice was dark and haunting, captivating and soothing. The lyrics were lost to me as I only focused on the sound of his voice. The scene was kind of breath taking, a man with a cowboy hat, sitting in the grass with his guitar in his lap, singing to the horses that were calmly walking around on their field. It's strange, for the first time in forever I felt calm. It was nice.

After two more songs I decided to approach him, slowly as to not make a sound and disturb the peace, I walked up to him. I couldn't help the gasp that escaped my lips when I saw him. He was ruggedly handsome and definitely a man, he looked to be in his late twenties. His dark blond hair fell down across his face and his stubby chin made me wonder what it would feel like to kiss him. His lips were full but not pouty and his piercing blue eyes held what I could only describe as depth as he looked at me.

I pulled out one of my cigarettes and sat down beside him without asking permission.

"Got a light?" I asked holding up my cigarette. He didn't answer; instead he took out a lighter from his jeans pocket, lit it and held it up for me.

He started to play again and as much as I loved to hear him play I really wanted to know his name, for some reason I hated that he was a stranger to me.

"My name is Bella by the way, you got a name?"

"Jasper"

"Well Jasper, do you do this a lot, play and sing for the horses?" I asked and he only response was a nod, I had a feeling that he was a man of few words.

"Jasper, the man who sings to horses" I said and laid myself down in the grass and took a deep drag of my cigarette, damn it felt good.

"How did you get here?" Jasper drawled

"I walked" he raised an eyebrow at me, "what?" I asked.

"It's 10 miles to the nearest house and it's a hard way to walk."

"So would the nearest house be the Cullen's house?" Jasper nodded, "hum, so I have walked 10 miles today, not bad."

"Do they know that you're here?" he asked and I shrugged, I couldn't care less what they did or didn't know.

"I take that as a no, you need to call them, come on" he got up and motioned for me to do the same.

"No, I'm not calling them. Sorry to have bothered you Jasper but I need to be on my way." When I decided to take a walk I hadn't planned on just continue on walking but I didn't want to go back so it was the only opinion left. I got up and started to stroll away.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jasper shouted at me

"Away"

"Well if you walk in that direction you won't be away, you will be lost, there is nothing around here."

I ignored what he said and walked on, it wasn't long before I felt strong hands grab a hold on my waist and I was thrown on to his shoulder.

"No you don't, if you're not gonna call the Cullen's then I will." I really wanted to complain but the way he was carrying me gave me a perfect view of his ass, and what a fin ass it was, fine indeed. A sexy ass I could ogle all I wanted and a cigarette in my hand, what could be better?

Things could apparently get better. When we got to his humble but homey house Jasper had immediately called the Cullen's, well, not before he gave me a glass of water and o boy had I been thirsty. Anyway, Jasper talked to them for awhile and when he had hung up he told me that I would be staying the night. I almost did a happy dance right then and there. Apparently it was next to impossible to get here when dark and since the sun was setting they thought it better if I staid.

Things got better still. I took a shower and afterwards he took a shower and to say that the sexual tension was thick would be an understatement. Watching him walking around without a shirt on made me want to drop my panties and beg him to take me. He was sexy as hell, lean, with muscle's to die for and broad shouldered, yummy.

When he noticed me watching him he smirked and I blushed, WTF? I fucking never blushed! But under all the tension and my throbbing clit I still felt oddly calm in his presence, which was strange considering that he hadn't said more than a few necessary words to me since we got inside.

It turned out that he smoked as well, a man of my liking! We went outside for a smoke and when he held the lighter up to me I leaned closer to him so that my breasts were pushed up against his side.

I could see Jasper eyes darken and soon I was pushed up against the wall. His hands gripped my hips and he slowly leaned his face closer to mine. His lips were merely inches away from mine and my heart was beating hard and fast in my chest. I couldn't take it, the waiting; I so badly wanted this man to kiss me. I closed the distant and I moaned as our tongues collided in a hard kiss. My arms went around his shoulders and my hand's fisted in his hair. I had never felt anything like it, like I never wanted to kiss another man ever again. He pushed me harder in to the wall and let the weight of his body press in to mine. I moaned again and he stopped.

I tried to kiss him again but he turned his face and I frowned, he couldn't stop now! This was the kiss of all kisses, its fucking epic and he stops?

"How old are you Bella?"

"18" I said automatically and reached for his lips again and this time I succeeded only for him to pull away again. What the fuck was wrong, was I that bad of a kisser? Never in my life had I wanted anyone as bad as I wanted him.

"Don't lie to me Bella" he said looking in to my eyes. Somehow I found myself unable to lie when he looked at me like that, so demanding, so sexy. Fuck I almost came right then and there.

"I'll be 18 in a few months" I said with determination, I was going to have this man even if it meant the death of me.

"Fuck" he said and released me, I almost cried when he did. He walked inside and closed the door with a bang and I looked around me, what had we been doing out here again? Looking on the ground I saw the cigarettes lying there, cigarettes versus a mind blowing kiss? I'll take the kiss any day.

I followed him inside with strong strides; I'll be damn if I just let him walk away.

He was standing in the kitchen, gripping the sides of the table, looking like a frickin Greek god. Fuck me, yes please!

"Jasper" I said but he didn't indicate that he had heard me, "Jasper!" I said louder. He turned around and I took my shirt of, throwing it on the floor.

"Don't pretend that you don't want this as much as I do" I almost attacked him when he ones again stood close to me. I kissed his neck and put my hand between his legs to feel his dick and dammmn it was hard and felt long and thick and all the things a good dick should be.

"Bella, stop!" He said and grabbed my arms.

"Come on Jasper, don't be a prude, fuck me" and I smiled when he groaned at my words.

"Fuck woman. You're too young." He said and ones again he threw me over his shoulder, what freaking fuck was it with him and putting me over his shoulder. Not that I would ever complain, fucking never.

He walked out of the kitchen and into his bedroom, well I guess it was his because the house didn't look big enough to have multiply bedrooms and it looked kind of manish.

"You sleep here and I sleep on the couch and stay put!" He said before he threw me down on the bed and then walked out and closed the door behind him.

Well fuck me sideways and upside down, I wanted to save a horse.

I fell asleep with a small smile on my lips. I had no nightmares that night.

* * *

"How did it feel like when he hit you Isabella?" The fucking therapist asked. When Carlisle and Esme came and picked me up the next morning they were angry, apparently they had been worried when they couldn't find me. So now I was grounded and forced to see little miss therapist every third day.

"How does it feel when you get hit? It freaking hurts."

"That's not what I meant Isabella; I mean the fact that he's your father."

"Look, sober he was a nice guy, drunk he was the meanest sun of a bitch I ever meet ok? It felt like shit but I'm over it."

"Hum" was her only response.

Fuck I needed drugs, alcohol or anything to make me feel better. I hated talking about Charlie and Renee. I am allowed to fuck with your brain because I'm a therapist Carmen made me talk about shit that didn't need talking about. Some things were better left alone, Carmen disagreed.

So when I got back to the Cullen house I ran to my room and cried my eyes out. Every therapy session ended the same way, she pushed, I gave a few answers, she pushed too much and I told her to fuck of. Then I looked myself in my room crying for the rest of the day.

How the fuck this was going to help me I didn't know, this shit didn't make me feel better, it made me feel worse. Daddy C and mommy E also made me quit smoking, I hated them and every second I was forced to be in this house I wanted to slit my wrist, which was all the time.

Fuck my life.

* * *

"Please Esme! I've been doing everything you have asked of me I just want to go and see him, I promise that I'll be back before dark."

"Why do you want to see him Bella?"

"I don't know. I like him, I feel peaceful there. Please!" Fuck I was begging, I hated begging.

"O, fine. But you have to be back before dark! And don't get lost; do you even remember the way?"

"Yes, thank you!" I said and I was out of the door. Three weeks, it's been three fucking weeks since I saw Jasper and I was dying to see him again. Alice, whom I found out was 14 and had ADHD, had become my only escape from silence so I had spent a lot of time with her.

She wasn't that bad and she talked about Jasper without me having to ask, and that earned her some points in my book. Jaspers last name was Whitlock, he was 27 years old, his ranch (apparently I had been on a ranch without my knowledge) was a horse ranch. He breeds and sells horses but according to her he didn't need to, his parents had been rich and he inherited it all. Apparently he saw them die when he was 19 and hasn't been the same since. O, and his also her cousin.

I was giddy at the thought of seeing him again, I was never giddy but I suspected that I would have to get used to feeling a lot of things if I was going to continue seeing him. So it was with lightness in my feet that I walked the long way to Jaspers ranch, at least this time I brought a water bottle.

When I got there I knocked on the door, hoping that he would be home. If not I had to walk all the way back without seeing him, maybe I should have called first?

The door opened and I was taken away by the sight of him, he was all sex in low jeans and a button down shirt, his cowboy hat made me want to ride him eight ways from Sunday.

"Bella" he tipped his hat, "does the Cullen's know you're here this time?"

"As a matter of fact they do"

"Well, do you know how to ride?" He said and walked out of the house and looked the door behind him.

"Depends on what kind of riding you mean, I can with certainly say that one type of riding I know how to do rater well." I answered sweetly.

"Horses, Bella, do you know how to ride horses?" damn he looked sexy when he smiled.

"No, I've never even been near a horse" I said sadly, not that I secretly always wanted to ride more like if he was going to ride I couldn't go with him and that for some reason made me sad.

"Well I'm going riding and you're in luck, I have an old horse that is kind enough for even you to ride. She will follow my horse so all you have to do is stay on."

I followed him to the stable and I was petrified, the horse he saddled up for me was big, BIG, but I pushed my fear down. If he was going to ride, I was going to ride, end of story.

It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, it was pretty easy, Jasper was right, all I had to do was to sit on the horse and the horse did all the work. The only thing that hadn't been easy was getting on the horse, Jasper had laughed at me as I tried time and time again but at my seventh try I was successfully on the horse, thank God.

We slowly rode our way through the woods, I had never felt this peaceful in my life. We didn't talk much, we didn't need to. We rode for a long time and when we got back he showed me how to wash of the horse and dry her. I really liked the horse I had been riding, not that I remembered her name. But what is in a name? and all that.

"You gonna stay the night Bella?" Jasper asked when we got back to the house and o boy did I want to say yes.

"No, I need to get back but I had a really good time. Thank you Jasper"

"Any time Bella, any time."

* * *

Every other day I went over to Jasper, I had gained a lot of leg muscles from all that walking and riding, not that it was the type of riding that I wanted to do. I had come to really enjoy spending time with his horses, I had even learned how to gallop, Jasper was a good teacher but more than that; he had become a good friend.

I had been opening up to Carmen, the therapist more and more. Turns out she isn't that bad and nether are the Cullen's. Alice had somehow become like a little sister to me, how in hell that happened was beyond me but I didn't dislike the feeling. Carlisle was kind enough, I had nothing against him. Esme was truly a kind woman, I had yet to see her mask drop, I suspected that it was because there wasn't a mask. Edward was still as sulky and sour looking as ever but we had come to an agreement. I had walked in on him, accidently, on purpose, when he was fucking this older woman, Tanya. Tanya was Esme's closest friend, I promised not to say anything and he in return would tolerate me. It was a win, win situation. He let me be if I stayed quiet and I knew a secret that could become useful in the future.

Today I turned 18. Aunty Stella had called and told me that since I was doing so well I was welcome to come home, I told her that I was home. Esme had beamed at me when she heard what I had said and told me that I could stay for as long as I liked.

I ran to Jaspers house that afternoon, I was 18 and I needed to know if my feelings was one sided.

"Jasper" I yelled when I saw him sitting with his guitar on his lap, singing to the horses like he had done the first time I had meet him.

He stopped playing and stood up, I was so scared. I was going to put myself out there and if I got turned down, well, I don't know what I will do.

"Ask me again" I said when I had walked up to him, hoping that he would understand. He did.

"How old are you Bella?"

"I'm 18"

And then we were kissing. It was better than the first time we had kissed because this time it meant more, we meant more for each other.

Our hands quickly got rid of our clothes and he laid me down in the grass. When he entered me I gasped, he was big and it took a while before I was used to his size.

Jasper and I did something I had never done before, we made love. It was cheesy, it was perfect.

The pace was slow, our limbs was tangled together and for the first time during sex I felt, really felt. I felt everything, I felt his hands on my breasts, I felt the grass under my naked body, I felt him inside me moving in and out. I came and I came again. We made love until the stars came out and if stars could smile I would say that they did.

Jasper carried me inside, this time not on his shoulder but bridal style making me feel small in his arms. When we got to his room he didn't leave to sleep on the couch like so many times before, he staid and held me all night. The next morning I got to save a horse.

I wasn't perfect, hell I might always be crazy but I knew that with time I would be ok, maybe even better than ok.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think?**


End file.
